


Still on

by Hotgitay



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Zoey and Charlie have a moment together alone





	Still on

“I missed you”Zoey said to him “Missed you even more”Charlie said pecking her lips gently Zoey stared intensely at Charlie’s chest 

“What is it?”Her boyfriend asks her 

“Your shirt”Zoey says to him 

“What’s wrong with it?”Charlie asked concern ringing heavily through his voice 

“It’s still on you”Zoey said to him 

“How about we do something to change that?”Charlie challenges her his tone lingering off in a seductive manner 

“Sounds like a good idea to me”Zoey smirked as she spoke 

”You’re cute”Charlie said staring over at her 

Charlie pulled the shirt over his head before dropping it onto the floor 

Zoey stared over at her shirtless hunk of a boyfriend 

“I’m not as innocent as I may appear”Zoey remarked coming closer to him 

“Neither am I”Charlie pushes her down on the bed showering her in rough yet tender kisses on her skin 

His teeth lightly scraping across her neck biting softly at the skin leaving a few marks here and there


End file.
